


Alcohol and Sexual Tension Don't Mix

by SignOfTheTimesAreChanging



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, Drinking Games, Drunken Makeouts, Jaehyun is sensitive, Light Angst, M/M, Truth or Dare, fluff?, hweseung knows all, idk how to tag, really hardly any angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignOfTheTimesAreChanging/pseuds/SignOfTheTimesAreChanging
Summary: Jaehyun may be in denial of his feelings for Hun. N.flying may take pranks and drinking games way too far. And Hweseung may be an evil maknae who knows his hyungs better than they know themselves...





	Alcohol and Sexual Tension Don't Mix

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic, ever. I’m not a writer, and am not at all good at it, but I had an idea I liked so I tried to write it out. Hopefully someone will enjoy it. Also, this work is not proofread, so I apologize for any mistakes. 
> 
> Note, there is alcohol and making out in this fic. If people think the rating is incorrect, please let me know and I’ll change it! 
> 
> Finally, this is a work of fiction made up by someone who does not, and never will, know Hun and Jaehyun personally, so please remember that their characters, thoughts, and actions in this story are also fiction.   
> Happy reading~

Honestly, nothing good ever came out of a night of alcohol. This much Jaehyun realized when he woke up in someone else’s bed with a pounding headache, a familiar arm wrapped unfamiliarly around his waist, and a stomach full of dread.

 

-The evening prior-

 

They were currently between promotions; the constant (but much appreciated) busyness of Rooftop schedules had left the boys tired, but happy. The members were already beginning to practice and plan for their comeback album. You have to ride the wave while its high, right?

But not tonight. Nope. Tonight was an evening off, by order of Seunghyub, who was starting to go a little crazy with how much time he was spending at his keyboard. Well, this was one order Jaehyun didn’t mind following, and he managed to restrain himself from calling his leader a music zombie. He’ll save that one for another day.

As it was, he had happily joined Hweseung in laying out a feast of comfort food (he didn’t help cook of course, that’d be a disaster) and digging out the soju and beer hidden in the lower cabinets. It was just the boys tonight: no supervision, no cameras, just them. And boy, did they enjoy it. The food was pounded away, the bottles of alcohol downed and replaced just as fast.

Eventually, they delved into drinking games. Hun was especially bad at them that night, and had to take so many punishment shots that Jaehyun started to doubt he could even remember how to play the games.

“Let’s do something else!,” HWESEUNG abruptly said (shouted). His smile was big and bright, puffing up his chubby cheeks that were pink from the alcohol. Their maknae was just so cute, and Jaehyun couldn’t help but coo at him. “Let’s play truth or dare! Shots if you refuse ~” Hweseung sing-songed around Jaehyun’s cuddle attacks.

“Okay, call!” Seunghyub and Hun responded, moving to sit closer in a circle. Jaehyun moved to lean on Hun after being pushed of Hweseung by a jealous Seunghyub. Too bad, Hun was so bony, even if he was comfortably warm and had a larger shoulder to accommodate Jaehyun’s head. Not that Jaehyun cared about those things. Hun just smiled softly down at him, and Jaehyun might be a little drunk, because he felt his heart skip a beat (if he was honest with himself, that may happen far too often even with no alcohol to blame).

The game started off tame, and pretty lame in Jaehyun’s opinion. Seunghyub had to lick a shoe, Hweseung did a headstand (a disaster that ended with him crumpled on the floor), and some dumb truths about first crushes and which girl group idol you think is the cutest, etc. Progressively, things got a little spicier (notable were Seunghyub’s sexy dance and Jaehyun’s truth of his favorite type of porn – he is vanilla, thank you very much). But then shit proverbially hit the fan when Hun asked for a dare and Hweseung, looking like the devil himself with a terrifying glint in his eye, answered.

“Hunnie hyung, I dare you…” and here his grin rivaled even Jaehyun’s most mischievous looks, “to give Jaehyun a hickey!!!”

Hweseung and Seunghyub erupted into laughter as Jaehyun stared in indignant shock. Like, wtf??????????

“What the fuck??!!” Yeah, he had to voice that out loud.

“That’s the dare! Do it or take a shot!!” They found that way too funny. It wasn’t even funny (maybe it was, but Jaehyun was trying too hard to not lose his shit).

“Ha ha ha,” he gave his most sarcastic laugh. “Such a good one, haha. So creative, so funny. Isn’t he so funny, Hu-” Jaehyun turned to Hun, intent on including him in his uncomfortable and over-the-top sarcasm, but stopped dead when he came face to face with the man himself. Literally, face-to-face, their noses almost touching. When did Hun get so close?

“Ahhaha…what are you doing?” Jaehyun nerves were becoming more frayed with how intent Hun was looking at him.

Hun’s eyebrows furrowed at the question, “The dare? Obviously,” he started inching closer, closing the too-close distance. Hweseung and Seunghyub started cheering loudly in the background. Jaehyun felt like his ears were ringing.

“Wait, wait wait wait” he was scooting back as Hun kept advancing, till his back hit the wall. “I’ll take the shot! I’ll take the punishment if you don’t want to! Hweseung, give me the shot!”

“No tradeoffs!!!!” Seunghyub was dying of laughter, obviously far gone and falling into Hweseung, who was just as amused at the situation, laughter directed at the ceiling. There was no help to be found in them, the traitors.

Jaehyun turned his attention back to the main problem, and found their guitarist climbing into his lap. Jaehyun yelped when he felt hot breath on his neck.

“Relax~” Hun murmured, and Jaehyun felt himself shiver involuntarily. “I’m not gonna hurt yah, but, like, tell me if you really want me to stop.” Yeah, that wasn’t what Jaehyun was worried about at all. There was a much bigger problem here, like the fact Hun was his band member and this shouldn’t have been suggested in the first place, but mostly that Jaehyun wanted it so bad. It was a hard thing to admit. But before he could retort, Hun placed a wet kiss on the side of his neck, and Jaehyun’s mind went blank as his heart went into overdrive.

Hun continued to kiss his neck, working down to where it met his shoulder. Jaehyun knew his face had to be cherry red. Then, Hun started sucking a spot onto his clavicle, and omg, Jaehyun was gonna die. It felt too good, and it was Hun, and omg Hun just bit him. A small moan escaped him, and he clamped a hand over his mouth in horror. He felt Hun pausing slightly before going even harder at the spot; that was gonna bruise, bad. How the fuck would he explain that to the stylist?

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Hun popped of his skin and leaned back. He looked down at Jaehyun and gave a satisfied smirk. The fucking leech. Then he reached out and pressed a finger on the reddening mark and gave Jaehyun what could only be described as bedroom eyes. “This looks pretty good on you, but it’d probably look be better if I gave you a few more,” and Hun was nothing but dangerous.

It had to be the alcohol. It had to be. And that was how Jaehyun tried to justify his own actions as he pushed Hun off him, only to then grab his hand and pull him upstairs. Seunghyub and Hweseung appeared to have fallen asleep on the living room floor, and while Jaehyun was glad they didn’t see them go, he felt a little bad their bodies would hurt from the hard floors in the morning. At the top of the steps, Hun took the lead and dragged Jaehyun into his room and down on the bed.

It was a blur. Jaehyun registered the fire in his veins, the fire of Hun’s lips against his, the fire of hands as they roamed his arms and torso, and the teeth on his neck, Hun making good on his earlier statement. Their make-out was desperate, messy, and so, so hot. And, for some inexplicable reason, so, so right. Kissing Hun was fire, but it was also warmth and familiarity, and while the kisses weren’t anything wholesome, they made Jaehyun feel so alive inside.

Eventually, they ran out of breath and energy, the alcohol and general exhaustion getting to them. They laid side by side, Hun curling around Jaehyun, asking him to sleep there for the night. Of course, Jaehyun couldn’t bring himself to say no.

 

-The present morning-

 

Jaehyun was freaking out. He was in Hun’s room. In Hun’s bed. With Hun’s arm around his waist. The memories of the night running in his head like a film fast-forwarded. He had heavily made out with his bandmate, his _best friend_. This was it, Hun would hate him! He’d wake up, remember the night before, and avoid Jaehyun forever. This was the end of their friendship. Of N.flying! All because Jaehyun let his desires and hidden (deeply buried) feelings control him.

He started crying, he couldn’t help it. The tears wouldn’t stop, and a sob broke past his lips. It was enough to rouse Hun from his sleep, who contentedly stretched, until he realized there was another person in bed with him. His first reaction was to jolt up in alertness, but that quickly changed to concern and confusion when he registered Jaehyun crying, bruises mottling his throat and peeks of collarbone. The events of the previous night hit Hun like a truck, and combined with Jaehyun crying, he automatically assumed the worse.

“Jaehyun, oh my god. I’m so sorry. Jaehyun please, don’t cry. I’m sorry if I hurt you last night. If I crossed some boundaries or forced you into something. Please, oh my god, don’t hate me,” Hun was starting to panic, eyes wide and rambling as he wiped his friend's tears away. Had he hurt Jaehyun? Read the situation wrong? Forced the kissing on him? Oh my god, he’d never forgive himself.

Jaehyun managed to stop crying for a second, purely confused at Hun’s words and the terror on his face. “What?”

“…what?”

They stared at each other. Jaehyun broke the silence first, “You’re not mad at me?”

“Why would I be mad at you?”

“Because I kissed you and you regret it?”

“I kissed you though. And…I don’t regret it…”

“…Oh.”

More awkward staring. This wasn’t how either of them expected this to go.

“Hun, um, I guess I should tell you that I like you? I know that’s kinda weird, since we’re bandmates and have known each other for so long, but I do. Like you.” God, Jaehyun was sweating. Why did this have to be so nerve-wracking? He was never good with crushes.

Hun’s eyes were wide in surprise though. It took a few seconds, but then one of his rare, soft smiles spread across his face. “You idiot. I like you too.”

That snapped Jaehyun out of it. “Yah, you can’t confess and insult me in the same sentence!”

“It was two sentences so I totally can.”

“I take back what I said before! I don’t need this utter disrespect in a relationship!”

“Oh-ho~? So you want a relationship with me?”

Jaehyun was caught. “You little-”

 

Hweseung was headed to Jaehyun’s room to wake him up, but as he passed Hun’s door and heard the pair arguing, mixed with giddy laughter, he smiled to himself. He was, after all, a genius, and knew his meddling last night had succeeded. He returned downstairs to eat breakfast with a hungover Seunghyub.

“Where are the two idiots?”

“Oh, let’s just give them a bit. I think they need their space right now.”

Seunghyub gave him a puzzled look, but ultimately shrugged his shoulders. He’d given up trying to understand what goes on with those two a long time ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Fyi, don’t let your friends make out when drunk; decisions made under the influence of alcohol are often regretted later. It worked out for the two characters in this story, but this is a work of fiction; please do not think it’s something to emulate in real life. 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
